Great Forests
The Great Forests, '''also known as the '''Great Woods, are the most magical and immense forests in Avalon. The lush green canopy of trees provides a safe home to many creatures including the magical faery wraiths. Merlin used the Jewel of the Northwoods, a crystalline acorn-shaped jewel, to bind the Great Forests to the rest of the kingdom. The Jewel also keeps the forests lush, green, and happy. The land's locations include Orion Forest, Castle Wilderness, and the town of Kingston. The River Avon and the Great West Road go through the land. Forests of Arden The Forests of Arden are one of the most magical and wonderful places in all of Avalon, mostly featured in the episode "Prince of the Forest" and revisited in "Lady of the Lake". The unique Grandfather Travel Tree is hidden there and can open the leading to the Heart of Avalon. One Wizard Jewel, the Jewel of Arden, is also lost somewhere there. File:Forests of Arden.png File:River Orion.png Circle of the Wraiths The Circle of the Wraith'''s, also known as the '''Magical Glade, is an amazing part of the Forests of Arden and the home to Ian and the Fairy Wraiths, mostly featured in "Prince of the Forest". In "The One Jewel", Morgana briefly destroys the place, turning it into smoldering ruin before it is restored by Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel of Arden after she revives Ian with the power of love. It lies by the Silver Lake, the same place that Fallon was supposed to go riding in "Fashion Fever". File:Magic Glade.png File:Glade destroyed.png Greenwood Greenwood is a place where an annual Crafts Fair takes place. It is featured in the episode "Love Struck". Castle Greenwood Castle Greenwood is a beautiful castle belonging to Lady Robbins. It is featured at the very end of "Badlands" and briefly revisited in "Love Struck". Northwoods The Northwoods is an area of the land covered in particularly dense forests, prominently featured in the episode "Travel Trees Can't Dance" when a wild magic outbreak takes place there. It would also briefly appear in a cut scene in "Full Circle".Full Circle (script) Crystal Maze The Crystal Maze is a special section of the Northwoods, with a Travel Trees ring in its center. The River Avon goes right through it. "Visualize the Grand Canyon crossed with Manhattan cityscape. Kale and Grimm are perched on a crystal pinnacle projected through the pink cloud cover. Pinnacles jut out of the clouds all around them like huge crystal stalagmites." "Pan across the clouds to the huge walls of the Crystal Maze. The Crystal Maze appears as a series of vast slabs of crystal, the size of office buildings, covering area as big as a city. Mostly of a uniform height, say around 500 feet, and spaced about the same distance apart, except towards the center where the spacing narrows down considerably. The maze is not entirely regular in structure however and there are pinnacles and juts and breaks in the walls. In the mass are the huge canyons of the crystalline maze." '' File:Crystal Maze 1.png File:Crystal Maze 2.png Ravenwood '''Ravenwood' is mostly featured during the events of "Jewel Quest, Part I" and then briefly in "Jewel Quest, Part II". Thornwoods Thornwoods (or Thornwood) is the foremost south-eastern section of the Great Forests, in a rocky mountainous valley bordering the Great Plains and the Burning Desert. It was once a beautiful woodland but now it is a foreboding, dark forest of dangerous thorn trees, warped by the dark magic of Lady Kale. Anyone who dares to enter it must proceed with caution through a dangerous thorny territory. It is featured in "Jewel Quest, Part II". (Thorn trees also grow "Travel Trees Can't Dance" and in the final two episodes of the first season.) In an early script, thorn trees were to be crystal, similar to the activated Travel Trees. Castle Thornwoods Castle Thornwoods is a location in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is a "Gothic style" dark residence of the evil Lady Kale located within the Thornwoods after Kale built it with the magic of her Dark Stone. She now has her throne in the castle's courtyard, where she plots to conquer Avalon. Castle Thornwood is first featured in "Jewel Quest, Part II", where it gets heavily damaged by Kale's own out-of-control Dark Stone. It is then briefly revisited in the episode "Dreamfields" (in a dream scene) and in the second season's "Mystery Island". File:Castle Thornwood 1.png File:Castle Thornwood 2.png File:Castle Thornwood 4.png References Category:Lands of Avalon Category:The Great Forests